superhero_tv_showsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Jones
Marvel's Jessica Jones, or simply Jessica Jones, is an American web television series created for Netflix by Melissa Rosenberg, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise, and is the second in a series of shows that led to The Defenders crossover miniseries. The series is produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios and Tall Girls Productions, with Rosenberg serving as showrunner. Plot Following the tragic end of her brief superhero career, Jessica Jones tries to rebuild her life as a private investigator, dealing with cases involving people with remarkable abilities in New York City. Cast and Characters * Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones: A former superhero with superhuman strength and limited flight suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, who runs her own detective agency,89 Alias Investigations.10 Showrunner Melissa Rosenberg had Ritter on the top of her list for playing Jones, even when Rosenberg was developing the series for ABC.11 Marvel Television head Jeph Loeb noted that the character "has real problems with a number of things that she abuses! And we're not shying away from that."12 Ritter described the character as "very rough around the edges, and dry and sarcastic and a total asshole sometimes. But I think at her core she's a good person."11 She put on 10 pounds (4.5 kg) of muscle for the role.13 Elizabeth Cappuccino portrayed a young Jessica.14 * Mike Colter as Luke Cage: A man with superhuman strength and unbreakable skin, whom Jones encounters in the course of an investigation.1516 Colter put on 30 pounds (14 kg) of muscle for the role,17 and described the character as "a darker, grittier, more tangible character than Iron Man or Thor. He likes to keep things close to his chest, operate on the hush-hush."16 Colter was pleased and surprised that the audience "got" the character, as Luke "was a man of few words and a lot of subtext," which was refreshing: "we were going for this character in a way that said little but spoke volumes ... I felt people got the subtleties."18 * Rachael Taylor as Patricia "Trish" Walker: A former model and child star known as "Patsy", Jones' adoptive sister and best friend who now works as a radio host.19 Jones' best friend was going to be Carol Danvers when Rosenberg was developing the series at ABC,2021 and was changed to Walker due to the changing nature of the MCU and the fact that Danvers would feature in her own film. Rosenberg ultimately found this to be "much more appropriate ... it was better that Jessica's best friend was not someone with powers. It actually ends up being a really great mirror for her."21 Loeb said, "what's most important is the relationship between Walker and Jessica, and how these two women who are sisters could be that different, and yet believe in the same kinds of things".22 Catherine Blades portrayed a young Trish. * Wil Traval as Will Simpson: An NYPD sergeant who is very serious about his job.1023 Traval felt that Simpson sees everything in "black and white" and that "justice can be served easily," an opposite to Jessica, who "deals in a world of gray" that causes the two to have friction between them.24 Traval described the character as "reinvented" and "reshaped" for the series from the one in the comics, as the comic character was "a little bit too hard to handle. He was just a psychotic crazy guy."242526 * Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman: A student-athlete attending New York University who is a client of Alias Investigations.102426 Moriarty called her character a "polar opposite" to Jessica Jones, describing Hope as "an all-American girl, and really earnest". Over the course of the series, the two form a bond, with Jessica becoming protective of Hope, due to a shared experience they have with Kilgrave.27 * Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse: Jones' neighbor who struggles with drug addiction, resulting in his personal journey intertwining with hers.1024 Darville stated Malcolm was a new character for the series, though inspired by "seed characters" from the comics. He also felt playing the character with the drug addiction "was pretty intense and dark" and that Malcolm's relationship with Jessica "is like a flip-flop between victim and savior ... much more sibling-like than anything else."24 * Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth: An attorney and potentially powerful ally to Jones, who hires Jones for cases.2829 The character's gender was changed from male to female for the series, and the character was made a lesbian.30 Moss signed on to the series after reading the first two scripts, having been pitched the character by Loeb and Rosenberg. Moss described the character as fierce, strong, and powerful, and "she likes that power." She worked "a few days every episode", which allowed her to grow the character throughout the series, while not knowing what the character would become as she played each moment, which she noted was how real-life is.31 * David Tennant as Kilgrave: A man from Jones' past who can control minds.32 He was born Kevin Thompson and was experimented on as a young child, gaining his powers. Loeb called him "a terrible man who doesn't see himself as terrible" and compared him to Vincent D'Onofrio's Wilson Fisk in Daredevil, saying, "there are going to be times [watching Daredevil] when you're uncomfortable because you're not quite rooting for Matt, you're kind of rooting for Wilson, and it's the same kind of thing you're going to find in Jessica. There's going to be moments where some of the things that she does is pretty questionable. And some of the things that, when you learn about Kilgrave's character and the way that David Tennant plays that character, it's really extraordinary."1223 James Freedson-Jackson portrayed a young Kilgrave. * J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho: A single father and the new superintendent in Jones' building.33 * Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng: A rival private investigator to Jones.34 * Leah Gibson as Inez Green: A "street-wise" nurse.35 * Janet McTeer as Alisa Jones: Jessica's mother.36 The character was first portrayed by Miriam Shor in flashbacks during the first season,37 before McTeer took over the role as a series regular for the second season.36 Episodes Main article: Jessica Jones (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2015) * Season 2 (2018) * Season 3 (2019) Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2015